A New Vampire
by graceful-irish-sheep
Summary: This is set after Edward left Bella in New Moon, when Charlie tried to get Bella to go to Florida with Renee for the first time. Victoria is back for revenge and she has the perfect plan, but will the Cullens take the bait? POV changes. Please read
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its character. **

**A/N: Ok this is my first fanfiction and I'm only 15, so please don't judge my work too harshly but constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! **

* * *

Preface

Edward's POV

_Are they coming, Son? _Carlisle thought, directed towards me.

I just nodded. This was a moment I had longed for, since I had heard the news of Bella and her parents. To the rest, it was mainly a fight to save human lives; to me this was revenge.

Hearing the thoughts approach, I stiffened and turned subtly a few degrees to the right, and behind me, I sensed everyone else whip their heads rounds to face the danger.

Out of the trees they came, fuelled by bloodlust and anger, to tear us apart. Through Jasper's thoughts I could feel the wave that carried and possessed them.

Each individual in the flood had bright crimson orbs, which craved to destroy us with the power of their eyes alone. At their sides their hands curled into claws and their faces contorted to match.

It was that moment that I saw the face; the face I had been mourning over. It was a face as beautiful as it was unexpected. My heart soared at the same time as it was ripped out of my chest. What I had failed to notice at first, was the lack of recognition it held as it turned to face me and that it to held absolute hunger for my death.

It was her face.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it is so short but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, whatever your opinion is. If you think this is good enough to continue please let me know and I will add another chapter in a few days.**

**Remember reviews = cookies**


	2. Chapter 1 Everybody Hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters, but I do own this plot.**

**A/N: This is a massive thank you for all those who bothered to read the first chapter; WizardOfAllGenres and ****twilightgreensoccerpup6; ****and especially messica for persuading me to write my own story and for reviewing****. **

Chapter 1 – Everybody Hurts

Charlie POV

Silence reigned in the cruiser. Renée stared out of the window as the deep green trees flashed past, apparently deep in thought. I recognised that expression, even after eighteen years apart; I knew when she was trying to hide her worries. For once our emotions coincided, our shared worry was Bella. She was broken. My heart had been broken, by the very women sitting beside me, but here I was out of my depth.

When I heard about the Cullen's departure, I knew Bella would be hurt but I hadn't pictured this. She looked like someone she loved had died. Frankly, it terrified me. That was the reason for Renée's visit. I had asked her to take Bells away from Forks. I mean I'll miss her, I only just got her back, but she needs to leave all reminders of Edward. A small part of me longed to be rid of every part of Renée's influence in the house's decoration, but I still miss her and can't. Every single time I looked at her another piece of my heart broke, the piece was getting gradually smaller, at last. I was finally moving on from her.

I wish Bella could. Since he left she had been practically comatose. I couldn't stop worrying about her. I may not show it but I have loved her all her life. If it came to it I would gladly die for her. At one point I saw it in his eyes, the look of the devoted. Up until her birthday, that is. I don't know what changed in such a short time. I hate Edward for doing that to her. He destroyed her.

A red film began to cloud my vision. My blood began to boil. A whiff of a metallic scent caught my attention. I clenched my hands on the steering wheel; I saw my knuckles turn white.

"Charlie!" Renée yelped next to me. "Are you trying to break the steering wheel?"

I shook my head and tried to clear my head of all murderous thoughts aimed at Edward. After all, killing him would only upset Bella further.

"What's on your mind?" she asked softly.

"I want to kill Edward! What sort of parasite says he loves a girl, and then leaves her in a forest, alone and at night?" I snarled. "Bella was so happy; I was considering forgiving him for the whole Phoenix incident. Then they leave and he doesn't give her any contact details."

"Charlie," Renée murmured.

"It is almost as if she was just a toy for him, but I saw him in the hospital at Phoenix, he was committed to her. What changed?" I could hear my voice steadily rising.

"Charlie," she said.

I ignored her.

"She certainly didn't. Bella was totally head over heels for him, he knew that. Yet he still left her. Edward might have been a jerk but I expected better from Alice. I always got the impression that they were best friends. Around me, at least, they acted like sisters. Alice was always coming round and she took Bella shopping. Bells loved her so much she went shopping almost willingly." By now, I was shouting. The sound echoed in the almost empty car.

"Charlie! Calm down for a minute," yelled Renée, making me jump. "He obviously had a reason for leaving." I tried to interrupt but she didn't pause. "I'm not saying he should have left, hell no, but something must have happened."

I calmed slightly, recognising the logic of her words. Seeing my reaction Renée smiled.

I had missed that smile so much; the way it lit up her face.

"I don't see why all the Cullens had to leave, though." I grumbled. Damn Renée for being able to calm me down.

Renée's face twisted slightly as she thought. A crease appeared between her eyebrows, this reminded me of the wreck of the daughter I loved so dearly. I hoped she would get over Edward in Florida, away from the memories of him.

"No. Why would they...?" she murmured, more to herself than to me.

Suddenly a car flew across in front of us. I slammed on the brakes but knew that this would be a wasted effort; the cars were too close. I watched in slow motion as the cars collided. The sleek black Ford had stopped.

Realisation cut into me. A blade pressed against my soul. Making me a statue made from a glacier. Someone wanted Renée and I to die. As a policeman I knew I would have enemies, but murder seemed extreme for speeding. Horror-struck and confused, I looked in dread at the front of the other car and saw a flash of a flame as the front of the cruiser folded on impact. A screeching filled the air, a high-pitched keening sound like nails on a chalk board. I looked for a last time at the love of my life. Our eyes met. A sickening crunch slashed through the horror. I felt a jolt of agony as my legs broke. Another crunch filled the cruiser. Knives of pain stabbed into my thighs. I heard Renée's scream as a snap ripped through me. The last image I saw was of my only love's mouth open in a silent scream below her blank eyes, her body limp in her seat, as a blanket of darkness and fell across my vision and mind.

**A/N: The title for this chapter is the name of the song that I felt most suited this chapter. It is called 'Everybody Hurts' by R.E.M.**

**Just wondering, but do you think a shark would be able to beat an octopus in a fight? Long story, but the person I sit next to in English asked me and we had an argument for most of the lesson about it. I thought the octopus but they said the shark. I would love to know your opinions.**

**Reviews = cookies**


	3. Chapter 2 When You're Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or the quotes from **_**New Moon **_**(and the partial quotes), although I do own this plot.**

**A/N: This is a massive thanks to 'Switzerland' and messica for their help and for their general awesomeness. I also want to thank the people who've read and reviewed my last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – When You're Gone

BPOV

Drip, drip, drip. Drip, drip, drip. Drip, drip, drip.

It was raining, yet again. I sighed softly to myself. It was times like this that I remembered how much I hated rain and this stupid town.

Smooth polished wood was beneath my fingertips. My fingers danced around on it as I stared up at the droplets.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I sighed. I slowly got up and ambled downstairs, to get the door. I thought Charlie had taken his keys with him. As I moved closer, I wondered briefly where he had been and what he had been doing.

My fingertips grazed the cold, metal door handle to reveal one of the two police officers in this town that wasn't Charlie. The Deputy's normally flame-coloured hair was bronze from the rain, like His.

A sudden feeling of foreboding filled me; Deputy Steve could have called Charlie, he didn't need to come here. So why was he here?

He must have noticed my confusion because he gestured inside the house. "Could I come in?" he asked politely, sounding tired.

I nodded, still reeling from confusion from thinking of my lost love. He strode past me into the living room, I followed. He seated himself in the chair and I got a good at his face. I almost gasped, he looked ten years older, than he did the last the last time I saw him.

"Bella you should sit down," he said softly. "Bella, when Charlie was on the way back from collecting Renée from the airport, he...he..." Deputy Steve took a deep breath. "Bella there was a car collision, between Charlie's cruiser and a black car."

"What are you saying? Why was Charlie picking Renée up from the airport? Why was Renée in Forks in the first place, she hates Forks?" I said my mind numb as I tried not to guess his answer. I glanced down at my hands; they were trembling as if they knew a secret I didn't.

"Charlie and Renée were in a car crash. Charlie is in hospital. He looks so weak..." Deputy Steve covered his face with his right hand, as he spoke. "And Renée is," he looked me straight in the eye as he said the word that would rip me apart, "dead."

In that second my already broken heart shattered. Tears flowed down my checks unchecked. I had already lost too much; first Him and now Renée, and maybe Charlie. No. Why would fate be so cruel? What had I done to deserve this?

The Deputy was still talking, deaf to my internal monologue.

"I need to go and see Charlie." I choked out.

Steve stared at me through his fingers, which were pinching the bridge of his nose. Edw- no. I won't think about Him. Not now.

"Yes you do, but he isn't allowed visitors until he's stable. The doctors said it might take a while. Wouldn't it be better if..."

"No I'm going now." I jumped up from my seat and ran to the door. Mercifully I didn't trip as I snatched the keys to my truck, a sure sign of approaching change. The ground stayed firmly beneath my feet as I ripped open the door to my truck. All my motions were full of manic energy as I drove towards Charlie.

It wasn't until I reached Charlie's side that I realised that the numbness that had been my only comfort for the last long week had evaporated. Seeing Charlie I knew I needed the veil that had covered my senses. My Charlie was strong and was never fazed. This version of my dad was weak and dying. This realisation made me sob. Losing Charlie would kill me. He wasn't gone yet, I had to remember that.

I don't know how long I was there, just staring at the last person in my once large family, before I heard the slam of wood against the wall. I jumped in shock, as Jacob Black walked in and sat next to me, his dad followed wheeling himself.

"How's Charlie?" Billy asked me.

Without moving my eyes from Charlie's face, I replied, "They've put him in an induced c-coma." I stumbled on the word, my voice breaking.

We were all silent after that. We were all deep in our own thoughts, all staring at Charlie, all waiting for him to wake. He didn't.

"How did it happen?" Jacob asked suddenly, turning to face me.

"Jake, don't ask her now," Billy started but I interrupted.

"No it's fine. Charlie went to pick R-R-Renée up from the airport and a black car stopped in front of them as they were driving and the cars collided. The black car left straight after. It left them to d-die." I whispered haltingly.

"How did they know it was black if it left?" Jacob wondered aloud.

"There were black marks on Charlie's cruiser," Deputy Steve replied as he straightened up. Apparently he had been standing in the door way a while, by the look of it. "And witnesses reported seeing a shiny black Ford speeding away. It must have been a tourist because I don't know anyone with a car that could be called shiny."

We all smiled at that. It was true in the school parking lot the only shiny car had belonged to Edw-Him. His car was silver, though. Even thinking of His car made the hole in my chest gape wide open. I wrapped my arms around my torso, to stop myself from falling apart. Jacob pulled his arm around me in a comforting way. Jesus, Jake was really warm.

"Bella are you going to be alone tonight at your house? Or do you want to stay at our place?" Billy asked.

"Yeah come to the reservation, you shouldn't be at home by yourself." Jake said quietly.

I thanked them, but was desperate to stay with Charlie. It took Jake an hour to change my mind. Deputy Steve nodded in approval, but his eyes seemed to contradict it.

By the time we left the sky was painted with the vivid colours of sunset. The nurses had ordered us to leave, as visiting hours had sadly ended. Deputy Steve had stayed as long as we had and went over to his own cruiser, the sight of which made my eyes prick with tears.

Slowly through the maze of green forest, I followed Jake and Billy back to their home. They had apparently been using Harry Clearwater's old car, which was in a similar condition to my truck.

The winding roads were slick form the rain that had fallen. Jake seemed to remember the speed limitations of the truck; he stuck to the speed limits in a way that would have made Charlie proud. The last of the sun filtered through the canopy tingeing the light a weird green colour. I focused on the scenery to avoid thinking thoughts seemed cramped into my skull, without my protective numbness. If my fairytale prince was here still here, the loss of Renée wouldn't be so hard to bear, I thought as I glimpsed the bark of a tree untouched by squashy green plants. The small wooden houses of La Push flashed past until suddenly the Blacks' house came into view. It was vaguely familiar, small and wooden like the rest of the houses at La Push, painted in a dull red that made it resemble a tiny barn.

As I parked, Jacob walked over and I noticed for the first time how tall he was. I stared at him like an idiot for a moment.

"What?" he asked confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You grew again!" I confused in amazement.

He smiled widely. "Six five," he announced with self-satisfaction. He lifted my night bag from the truck bed and carried it into the house. On the way we had stopped at my house so I could get a change of clothes and a toothbrush.

"Is pasta okay for dinner?" Billy asked as I entered the house.

"Yes," I answered absentmindedly. "It's weird not cooking for Charlie."

"We might have to test those cooking skills. Charlie is always boasting about how good a cook you are." Jake mused.

"Are you doubting a cop? Not a good move." I said jokingly.

"Good point, but are you only an amazing cook compared to Charlie?" Jake countered.

Billy snorted. "Compared to Charlie even you're an excellent cook." He said laughing. Jake scowled at this and walked out of the room sulkily. Billy and I laughed silently as Billy began to prepare dinner.

Seeing an adult cook made me miss Charlie. Cooking for him was something I enjoyed; it is nice to feel needed. After He left I felt so worthless. Although I though detachedly, it would be nice to cook for someone who wasn't Charlie for a change.

Oh God! Charlie! If anything happened to him, I don't know what I'll have to live for. If he did, I wouldn't even be able to visit Renée. Why did she have to die? How could she leave me? Or leave Phil? Phil was her life; how dare she desert him! He will be just like me, orbiting empty space, now that the centre of his universe has gone too...

No I won't think about Him. Tears had started to form in my eyes.

I grabbed a knife and began cutting vegetables with Billy, who looked up in shock, obviously in surprise at being in a house with another chef. He didn't speak as we worked quietly away. Dinner was bubbling away merrily as I heard the sound of another person entering the kitchen.

"Mmmm! That smells great and to think I did it all by myself." A husky voice said with a chuckle. I jumped at the sound and I saw a now smiling Jacob sniffing appreciatively at the pasta concoction made according to Billy's 'Super Secret Recipe for Spaghetti that had been passed down for generations', or so Billy had told me. It turned out to actually be Ragu; Billy had told me it was a secret to be taken to the grave. My smile had faded as he spoke, my thoughts turned towards Renée, where I had stopped them in their tracks.

"Bells?" Jake asked, dragging me back to reality.

I made the mistake of looking up at him. Where I had assumed his head was I had a full view of his tanned and muscular chest. My cheeks flamed as red as if I had misguidedly attempted to apply blusher. Not that blusher was necessary, after all I blushed enough to prevent such a disaster. Alice is the only person to do something as foolish...I froze, each muscle in my tired body clenched as thoughts of His family flew into my head, like foot long flies; too big to swat or ignore. Thoughts of other losses crammed themselves into my already full head. He was the most prominent until memories of my erratic mother shoved them all away. Surprisingly the one thing I hadn't since I came to Forks occurred; I forgot Edward. Rivers of pain and grief saturated my heart and overflowed down my pale cheeks as I wept. Fuzziness crept into my vision and mind and my legs gave out. Distantly I felt someone lift me and a soothing voice in my ear. Unconsciousness settled her comforting arms around me and I felt no more.

I floated out of my slumber into the nightmare of my life with a surprising lack of effort considering the gaping chasm that separated them.

I felt icy to my core as I heaved myself out of bed, not wanting to relax which would inevitably result in thinking. I shook myself mentally and headed towards the door of the bedroom, which was wooden and homely and slightly ajar, showing the fraction of a home which belonged to someone other than myself. This realisation made me glance at the pokey and almost completely bed filled room I had slept in. The glance gave me further proof to my theory that I was in someone else's home that I had slept. Either that or I was still dreaming. Hoping for the second option I cautiously advanced into a burning furnace. Overwhelmed I stepped backwards and saw Jacob, or more accurately his chest, again.

A chuckle distracted me as I started to blush. I jerked my head to stare in confusion at a sniggered. How was practically burning my face funny? Or was it my obvious shock that he found so hilarious?

"If I had realised that you found me attractive enough to faint, I would have taken my shirt off earlier," came the arrogant reply to my unspoken spoken shock. Without thinking I reached up leaning towards Jacob and smacked the back of his apparently overinflated head.

"Ow!" he muttered rubbing the back of his head. "Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"There is no other side of the bad to get out of!" I pointed out as I gracefully slid past him into the kitchen to find Billy eating toast. Normally the smell of toast would've made me hungry, but the image of Billy reminded me of Charlie; toast was the only food he could cook. As Jake started to help himself to toast I felt the urge to cook something for Charlie's friend and his son. Instead of sitting on one of the worn chairs, I approached the fridge, to the shock and amusement of my companions. I slowly began to prepare my favourite breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes. When they were finished, Jacob ate with a relish that secretly delighted me. In contrast Billy barely touched his, although he said they were delicious. I only dibbled at my own, not in the mood to eat.

The table was silent for a minute after we all finished, an awkward silence prevailed. Unable to keep quiet, I stated, "I'm going to visit Charlie", as I got up from the table.

"No Bella. I can't let you go without Jacob and visiting hours haven't even started." Billy told me blocking the door, as I blinked. For an old man in a wheelchair he was shockingly fast.

"Why does Jake need to take me? I can drive myself Billy."

"I'm hurt. Why don't you want me? I let you sleep in my room and cook me breakfast!" was Jake's indignant outburst. "For that I won't take you to the beech." He turned to face away from me as if mortally insulted.

Even I had to laugh at that. Jacob is refreshingly different to Ed-Him: immature, young, funny, perpetually happy and most importantly he was here. I love Him. He is my life. No-_was_. I shouldn't cling to Him, when He doesn't love me. Maybe Charlie was right to hate Him. Oh God! Charlie! I won't let you leave me as well as Ed-Edward. And Renée: you've left me too. Why were you even in Forks? Even this important question couldn't divert my mind from pain. I was going to fall apart. I wrapped my arms around my torso and the table gained mammoth height as I sank to the floor. Tears snaked down my face. Warm arms lifted me to the sofa and placed me down gently, relaxed but not releasing me as I sobbed.

"I'll take her to First Beach; she might feel better out side." A soft voice near my ear murmured.

A creaking sound met my ears as a breeze lifted my hair. I was gently placed on my feet and led by the same warm arms that had lifted me before as we walked. I still wept as we moved as one through La Push. I knew we were close to the beach when the playful breeze strengthened and danced gracefully with my hair instead of simply lifting it. I breathed in and tasted salt on my tongue. My ears detected a violent crashing – waves – and the owner of the arms whispered that Charlie wasn't going to abandon me. This made a cold sensation pass through me as if touched by a cold hand. I shivered.

Jacob POV

Bella shivered and I gripped her tighter. She was so fragile and small. No not small, tiny, like a china doll.

How could that selfish idiot leave her? She was obviously head over heels for him and she's so delicate. I can't imagine what losing your mother, boyfriend and having a dangerously ill father must feel like. No-one had told Bella, but Charlie was simply hanging on to life at this stage.

Why would someone hurt Charlie anyway? Unlike that deputy Steve guy, he is respected and loved in Forks. He only got to arrest people for speeding, drunken behaviour and DUIs. They're hardly life ruining charges. No-one has said that the crash was premeditated, but I can feel it.

"Don't worry Bells, Charlie is strong, he'll get through this." I whispered in her ear. "We can go and see him in an hour." Bella's sobs didn't vary in volume or violence. I wished I could comfort her better, I barely knew her but I could feel an affinity with her.

Suddenly the back of my neck began to tingle as if we were being watched. Well that was weird; the beach was deserted.

I pulled Bella to a driftwood log that lay forsaken on the rocks that made up the beach. It was white, bleached by the salt. As we sat not speaking I opened by limited senses to find the disturbance I knew was nearby. A strong smell of bleach or disinfectant wrinkled my nose.

Bella's sobs grew louder grabbing my attention. I sighed and prepared to sit out this shower for as long as it lasted. The smell persisted and I knew this was going to be an uncomfortable wait. The tingling lessened as Sam ran on to the beach and promptly into the tree not acknowledging my presence or even noticing me. That was weird.

A howl shattered the bubble around Bella and I as Sam's gang ran in the same direction as Sam. What the hell is with everyone today? They were all running like athletes. A snarl increased their pace. Why would they run towards a wild animal? Without guns or weapons they'd get hurt. One of them stopped. It was Embry. Since when did he become one of Sam's minions? I had thought he was ill when he missed school but obviously he had better things to do. We stared at each other for a minute his eyes full of sadness. He had filled out since I last saw him which was impossible. I last saw him three days ago. You don't grow that much in three days.

"Jake, get out of here. It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." He said emotionlessly. Get hurt? By sitting on a beach? Thoroughly confused I stared at him as he ran to join Sam in the forest. I was so angry my hands were shaking. What the hell?

* * *

**A/N: The song, this chapter is named after is called 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne.**

**This chapter is four times as long as my last and has taken me a while to write as a result. I'm sorry for it being so late but I have had lots of GCSE coursework to hand in recently. In future I will update more often. If I have made any errors please let me know because I learnt about Albert Einstein's theories today in physics and my head hurts.**

**Reviews = cookies, or Oreo if you would prefer.**


	4. Chapter 3 Hanging on by a Thread

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or the quotes from **_**New Moon **_**(and the partial quotes), although I do own this plot.**

**A/N: I would request that all readers forgive me for the delay in me updating **_**A New Vampire**_**. I completed this one as a present for my readers, a late Christmas present. Any reviews would be a birthday present for me! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Hanging On By A Thread

One week later...

Charlie POV

The incessant beeping felt like a nail being hammered into my aching skull. Hell is supposed to be full of fire and white hot pain not an endless irritating mobile phone-like beeping. I suppose an eternity of this would drive most people insane; a new form of torture. Somehow the noise reminded me of Bella, well not Bella but teenagers. Oh dear lord! Eternity, in hell, with some hormone-filled antsy adolescents! Kill me now, figuratively only though, being dead would make dying a challenge. Even living with Bella was hard at times despite her maturity; although mostly when she started going out with Edward Cullen and acting like a more normal teenager. I was sure going to miss Bella.

I wonder how she'll turn out; will she go to university or will she get a job straight away? Will she get married or stay single or move in with someone? Will she graduate before moving in with Renee...but she can't do that. Where is she going to live if Renee is gone? Phil? No, he's an okay person but they were never close. Billy? Maybe, it could be awkward but it could work. Deputy Marks? I had always trusted him and he is a good police officer. The only off note was his misplaced ambition. Ambition is normally a good thing but it had always worried me. I mean, if you want to achieve great things in life why live in a small town as a deputy? It never made sense to me but at least he has teenagers and knows how to handle them. I hate myself for not setting aside a home for Bella if Renee and I both died. Would she be sent to a foster placement? Well the adequacy of this would depend on the family. I wonder what Bella would choose if she had the choice.

I wonder what Renee would think about this. I wonder what she would choose for Bella. I would love for her to be alive to look after Bella, or more realistically give Bella someone alive to worry about and love. Realistically she could be alive and I could have been wrong about seeing her die, after car crashes are shocking and terrifying, but I'm trained for gun fights so I'm sure my margin of error is small. Well smaller for me than an untrained civilian. I miss Renee, despite the fact that we got divorced and she married someone else. I love her differently now.

My pain increased slowly gaining ground and puncturing me with its claws. I wish the blanket of blackness would take away the pain, even though it makes me drowsy. If I'm helpless I can't help Bella. Being helpless is incredibly frustrating. The pain is growing unbearable, too much to think. White-hot and overwhelming.

"Will it hurt him?" an angels voice sang. The angel was worried. Panicked. Fearful. Maybe the angel hates needles like Bells...

Abruptly my heart burst with joy. I was still alive! I could look after my Bella! I reached out to hug her but nothing moved. I felt nothing. Panic spread through me. Why couldn't I move? I have to be able to move. Am I paralysed? Am I dead? No I can't be Bella wouldn't be allowed to see my body if I was dead. My heart raced in fear as I tried to keep calm. I strained to hear what was being said

"Is it normal for his heart to do that? Is he ok? Is his heart..."

"It is perfectly normal. Don't worry Bella. Your dad is as tough as old boots. Do you want to be leave the room before I inject the morphine?" this came from an unfamiliar yet warm voice. A nurse by the sound of it, that means I'm in a hospital. I wished Dr. Cullen was here, not only for Bella's sake but I know he is an amazing doctor, the best Fork's has ever had. I strained to hear Bella's answer.

"I'll stay."

This surprised me. Bella hates needles. She hates hospitals, especially the annoying heart rate monitors. That was the beeping not teenagers to torture me in hell. That made things clearer, I was definitely not dead.

A small warm hand grasped mine tightly and I prepared myself for the pain of the injection. For some reason it wasn't the same sensation as it usually is, not as sharp. Numbness crept through my veins. Awareness faded from my hand and I could no longer feel Bella's hand. I made one last feeble attempt to move, to tighten my hand around Bella's, but the morphine fogged my brain before I could tell if my endeavour worked. I succumbed to the blackness, unwilling but unable to resist.

Bella POV

My heart stopped beating. Charlie moved. Just a twitch but he moved. The nurse shared a shocked glance with me. Charlie hasn't moved since I first set eyes on him a whole week ago. He must be more aware. He was healing. The nurse confirmed this before leaving me with Charlie. Alone to think.

"Please hurry up and get well dad. I miss you." I whispered reaching out to hold his hand. Jake had just called me telling me that he was coming to take me home, it was gone five o' clock. I leaned in closer. "If I stay with Billy any longer I might have to punch Jake. He's like a puppy, he never leaves me alone. It's hard to be unhappy with him around. He's like my own personal sunshine. The doctor says you'll be out of your coma really soon." I paused to breathe slowly. In and out. In and out. "Thank you for trying to bringing Renee to me. Please don't die Charlie. I can't live without you and Renee. I hope you can hear me. I love you daddy." I sniffed trying not to cry.

"I do leave you alone! And I know you love staying with me and Billy. My cooking is just amazing and you know it." shouted an outraged Jacob.

I chuckled, unable to contain myself. This was why I liked Jacob so much he could change my mood with a few well chosen words.

"Can I stay overnight? The nurses said it was okay."

"Why are you asking my permission I'm younger than you?" he asked confused.

"No I meant that I'm staying here tonight so tell your dad I'll seen him in the morning." I said smiling.

"Yes ma'am," he said saluting and turning back to leave.

"Hey Jake?" I shouted

"Yes?" he sang back to me running back towards me.

I paused unsure exactly what to say. "Thank you for looking after me so well."

"You do take a lot of looking after." He replied wisely. I hit him on the back of his head. He looked outraged and hugged me lifting me off the ground. I started to hit him playfully, he was starting to get more muscular and hitting that hard would hurt. He collapsed, laughing, into the chair, still holding me. For once I actually felt safe.

Charlie POV

I was going to kill Billy's son as soon as I woke up. How dare he hug Bella? She was laughing she must really like him and he seemed to return this. I was not having this. No one is going out with my daughter until I know they'll look after her. A red haze filled me as I tried not to imagine hurting Jacob. That pleasure should be savoured not rushed. Just as my plans for Edward would be completed, if I could find him.

He left not long after. Thank god. From the sound of it Bella was fast asleep; although I could hear footsteps enter the room, too quietly for a nurse. The person cursed under their breath as they poked around my machines, too deeply to be female. I was suspicious, my police instincts kicking in. I tried to move but I couldn't. The person stepped away from my machines and seemed to give up. I relaxed.

A pillow was suddenly pressed hard against my face. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I heard a voice saying, "Goodbye Charlie, it has been a pleasure knowing you." I know at that moment I was going to die.

As one light and set of senses faded, another brightened. I whispered pointlessly that I loved Bella. I faced the fact that I was never going to see her again.

? POV

I was so close to her but I couldn't touch her. Charlie was gone and as soon as she woke her world would collapse. I kissed her forehead softly and left as quietly as possible. More than one thing had been achieved by Charlie's death. I could almost taste the fruits I had reaped this night. I left the hospital ghostlike and untouchable. Finally my goal was within my grasp

* * *

.

**A/N: "Hanging on by a thread" is by a band called The Letter Black, and I chose to name chapter three after it as it fit and is an awesome song.**

**I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner but life took over. I was looking up details for this chapter and out of interest for American laws on age of majority (age of majority – when a person legally reaching adulthood) and adoption, but I learned some really strange things about the age of majority in some countries, for examples when the ages are different for females and males or where adulthood is achieved by marriage, which most likely make sense to people who know these countries well but seemed slightly bizarre to me at first.**

**Anyway, as far as I could find out, people over the age of majority (18) can still receive foster care of some kind if orphaned or in care, if in education, school or college. But I could be wrong and feel free to tell me so.**

**Reviews = cookies, or Oreo if you would prefer.**


End file.
